<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me dance with you by LydiaCassie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229722">Let me dance with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaCassie/pseuds/LydiaCassie'>LydiaCassie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ballet Dancer Jimmy, Blacksmith Benny, Boys' Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fantastic, Jimmy is an Etoile, Lucifer is a mystery, M/M, Mystery, Omega Charlie Bradbury, Omega Jessica Moore, Omega Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Omega Jo Harvelle, Rare Pairings, Romance, Slow Build, shy Jimmy, travel to another world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaCassie/pseuds/LydiaCassie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Novak is a freshly graduated Art student. After years of ballet and a career as an Etoile he found himself in another mysterious world completely different from home. A love story between an omega ballerina, struggling to go back home and a strange alpha blacksmith with hands of gold falling for a fairy dancer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny Lafitte/Jimmy Novak, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dancing omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello =)</p><p>Here we are going for a new journey. Hope you will love this new work ^^<br/>I loved writing the benny/jimmy paire in a precedent work (Let me share your forest life) so here is a new fic entirely focused on this pairing (So happy and excited xD)</p><p>Please Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>J'ai touché le fond de la piscine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(I touched the bottom of the pool)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dans le petit pull marine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(In the little navy sweater)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saut de Chat, Saut de Chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tout déchiré aux coudes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(All torn at the elbows)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Qu'j'ai pas voulu recoudre</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Which I didn’t want to mend)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pas chassé, pas chassé, pas chassé</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Que tu m'avais donné</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Which you had given me)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>J'me sens tellement abandonnée</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(I felt so forsaken)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grand jeté, </span>
  <span>pas chassé, grand jeté</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y'a pas qu'au fond de la piscine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(It’s not only on the bottom of the pool)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Que mes yeux sont bleu marine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(That my eyes are navy blue)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sissonne, Sissonne</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tu les avais repérés</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(You had noticed them)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sans qu'il y ait un regard</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Without a glance)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saut de Chat, Saut de Chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et t'avais rappliqué</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(And you had replayed)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maintenant je paie l'effet retard</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Now I pay the delayed effect)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pirouette fouettée, Pirouette fouettée, Pirouette fouettée</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy continued his routine for a few minutes, that seemed to be an eternity and too short at the same time. The music was slow and he felt tears pool at his eyes, this was his domain as an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Etoile</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Opera de Paris</span>
  </em>
  <span> ballet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clad in his blue cashmere sweater, black leggings and white </span>
  <em>
    <span>pointes</span>
  </em>
  <span> he executed perfectly every move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At twenty three, Jimmy’s life had been full of auditions, representations, travels since he was twelve. New York, Paris, Moscow, Tokyo, Sydney he had traveled the world with his dance crew but never neglected his studies until getting a master degree in Arts so he could one day teach the new </span>
  <em>
    <span>petits rats</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Opera de Paris</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This representation, one of the rare ones being just him on the scene, was an homage to his crew and teachers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>De continuer sans toi</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(To go on without you)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tu peux compter sur moi</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(You can count on me)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grand battement, Pas chassé, Grand battement, Pas chassé</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>J'te referai plus l'plan d'la star</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(I won't behave like a spoilt star anymore)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Qui a toujours ses coups de cafard</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Who always has these bouts of blue)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pas chassé, Sissonne arabesque, Pas chassé</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>J'ai touché le fond de la piscine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(I touched the bottom of the pool)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dans ton petit pull marine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(In your little navy sweater)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Double cabriole, arabesque</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dans ton petit pull marine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(In your little navy sweater)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Révérence</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the last three notes of the piano, Jimmy rose his head after his révérence and was met by a chorus of applauds and thrown roses at his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles, lets soft tears cascade on his cheeks and strangled gasps fall out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is his last representation. Being an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Etoile</span>
  </em>
  <span> was every young little </span>
  <em>
    <span>rat</span>
  </em>
  <span> dream and he made it reel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy drank the last drops of his coffee and disposed of his cup in the nearby trash bin before adjusting his sport bag and taking off in his university’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The young omega, freshly graduated from</span> <a href="https://www.pantheonsorbonne.fr/etudiant/vie-associative/asso/sorbon-dance/"><em><span>Panthéon-Sorbonne</span></em></a><span> university, was back for a last trip with his prom.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spotted the uni’s bus, a beast of a vehicle, sporting the school’s blue and gold colored blason, at its side a </span>
  <span>pell-mell of students waiting for the departure.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jimmy! We were waiting!” Cried out an asian petite omega as he flung himself at Jimmy, making the two of them fall on the ground. Jimmy growened at the bruise that was certainly already forming on his behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kevin! What the hell are you doing! My </span>
  <em>
    <span>poor</span>
  </em>
  <span> body!” Weaned Jimmy glaring at the other omega. Kevin laughed and stood up, offering him a helping hand. Jimmy took it, growling softly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool it buddy you are a retired ballerina now so you can be hurt without consequences” Smirked Kevin. Jimmy scowled at him and made a beeline for the bus, laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later and the bunch of new graduated students were on the highway </span>
  <em>
    <span>A1</span>
  </em>
  <span>, on their way to a well deserved holiday in an old Castle belonging to a destitute vicomte who converted it to a luxurious hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All their prom pinched in to book the largest suit for all of them but it wasn't the Castle that attracted them the most but the hectares of rolling hills, dense forests and picturesque small villages surrounding the huge Castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy was fed up of Paris and the large cities in general so when his friends and camarades offered a spot among them for the trip he jumped at the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late september and the exams results had been delivered, internships finished, jobs secured so the students took a well deserved holiday after too much work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hours of riding the bus the party of graduates reached the Castle of vicomte </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer De Purgatoire</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Castle was surrounded by hectares of garden mazes and forests save for the long driveway linking the tall metallic gates to the wide alabaster stoop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cries of joy and whooping sounds echoed in the bus as it stopped just in front of the gates and Jimmy looked through his window, taking in the beautiful metallic gates decorated with intricate designs of flowers and fairies before looking at the castle itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a white huge building with wide French doors and intricate metallic vines surrounding all the openings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel frowned at the general aspect of the building, it was rather strange and modern for a 19th century castle but he didn't had time to dwell on it as Kevin grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the bus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey kids! From here on you are on your own until after tomorrow night. I'm parking the bus in a nearby village and bunking there as I'm just your Uber servant without the means to stay in that fancy castle of yours" Sighed dramatically Ash, the beta driver of the uni's bus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of their comrades laughed loudly making the beta's narrow his eyes at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wanted to go see your </span>
  <em>
    <span>chérie</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the nearby village and that's why you refused to stay with us!" She snorted, making the bunch of young graduates smirk and make catcalls at their driver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I will have fuunnn, but am'not talking about my ass with prude ballerinas like you so good days rolling in the grass and doing yoga moves under the moon" He smiled and heaved himself into the bus, effectively shocking and offending fifteen young Art students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not even doing classic dance" Mumbled Kevin, making Jimmy laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lot of them made their way to the castle's stoop where the door was already wide open. They entered and gasped at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hall was immense with wide red curtains adorning the French doors, a burgundy, plush carpet dressed the floor and there was metallic objects in the same fashion as the castle's gates </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Chandeliers, painting frames, the stairs railing and even the registering desk and its matching chairs were metallic and in the same beautiful designs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello guests" Cheered the blond man behind the desk. He got up when he caught their intention and approached them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maryan, a blond alpha girl, took the responsibility of representing them and soon enough they had their rooms keys, maps of the region and even the parking keys where the castles free bikes were stored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was still early so the receptionist, who introduced himself as no less than Vicomte De Purgatoire himself, told them to feel free to explore the grounds until their rooms were ready so the party of graduates scattered around, most of them attracted by the garden mazes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy looked around the hall and his intention caught on a small painting framed in metal wild roses and vines. He touched the cold material and gasped in amazement at the detailed work. Even the water drops on the wild roses petals were represented making the landscape, with the huge lake, painting even more real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This must be morning daw</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He tough to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Le lac noir</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Whispered Vicomte De Purgatoire. Jimmy jolted at the intrusion and whirled around to look at him, the vicomte was already gazing at the young omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is a beautiful painting but its the frame that caught my attention" He said turning around to stare once more at the beautiful metallic work. The vicomte chuckled softly at his side and hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, really beautiful. It was the same blacksmith who made the frames and practically all the objects in here" He stated with a smile. Jimmy nodded at him but couldn't take his eyes away from the frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This lake is … enchanted. It was said that it's like a mirror to another world" Said the Vicomte smiling secretly and Jimmy laughed good heartedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Vicomte De Purgatoire. I believe you!" He chuckled. The vicomte just nodded softly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Believe it or not but the scenery in the morning, when there is morning dew on the roses surrounding the lake, is breath-taking. You may want to see it for yourself" He said with barely covered calculating eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy found it odd but if the lake really existed; why not going for a walk and visit it! He asked for directions and the Vicomte provided them, insisting on the fact that going in there on the morning was the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy already had his first morning walk planned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light sun rays streamed through the large french doors just in front of Jimmy’s bed making him growl softly at the aggression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega blinked, willing himself to open his eyes and looked at the omega sharing his bed. Kevin was still deeply sleeping, snoring and drooling on the silk bedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up, went to the french doors and slipped in the large balcony. Jimmy breathed deeply in the crisp and clean air and smiled, the scenery was beautiful this early, the scent of petrichor and roses freshly drenched by a soft drizzle was invigorating. The omega looked around the gardens, in this side of the castle there was no mazes but large flower beds, it was beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only roses</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking forward, past the dense forest surrounding the castle grounds, he spotted a large patch without trees, something like a clearing and immediately thought about what Vicomte De Purgatoire told him about the black lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling devilishly</span>
  <span> at the idea of an adventure in such beautiful grounds and scenery, Jimmy slipped back to his room, dressed warmly in a pair of sport leggings, warm sweater and trainers before slipping out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going out of the castle was easy enough, navigating the flower beds was a little bit more complicated. There was no trail to cross them</span>
  <span> and whereas thick hedges surrounded the castle ground on the front, in the back it seemed as if the flower beds were there to serve as protection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The architecture of the castle was really odd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy squished down the feeling of unease invading him and focused on getting to the other side of the flower beds. After minutes of manoeuvring himself through the flowers, he reached the dense tree line and walked slowly in the clearing' s direction, taking his time to admire the myriad of plants species and singing birds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached the clearing after an hour of walking and laughed at the sight, indeed it was the black lake and it was so beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lake was large, as large as two olympic pools, of a sparkling grass green where the sun rays hit the surface but what took Jimmy’s breath away was the blood red roses surrounding it. The painting he saw in the castle’s entrance was really beautiful but this was irreal, such beauty was </span>
  <em>
    <span>enchanting </span>
  </em>
  <span>murmured a voice in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, really enchanting” Whispered Jimmy to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young omega approached the lake’s border minding the wild roses and their thorns, determined to take in the mesmerising grass green color of the huge water body and the algae giving it its wondrous aspect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he could even ask Vicomte De Purgatoire if their party could take a small boat and make a tour on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he reached the edge of the lake he leaned over it to see how deep it was and reached for some algae popping from the surface, the feeling of it was soft and slippery like honey. Jimmy tugged softly on the algae and more of the plant popped out of the lake, when he stopped and retracted his hand, the algae followed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is this?" Whispered Jimmy softly to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More and more algae popped out of the lake and some of them reached for Jimmy and the omega started to panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this really an enchanted lake?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Though Jimmy but before even thinking about how this could be possible, an algae reached far enough to swirl around his right ankle and with a strong tug it made him slip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy fell in the lake, green engulfing him. The omega tried to stay up but more and more algae wrapped around him, effectively restraining and drowning him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to claw at his restraints but it was too slippery, he just succeeded at exhausting himself and when he couldn't hold his breath anymore, an algae slipped around his eyes and mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A second later Jimmy blacked out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lost omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"What is it?" Said a high pitched feminine voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it doing in the middle of the black marsh? Is it hurt?" Said another one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should inform Sammy, he knows a lot about forest creatures and fairies and this one looks like one. Perhaps some kind of marsh fairy?" Stated an overly excited high voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three voices continued to happily chat above him and it began to grate on Jimmy's nerves so he breathed deeply, not noticing that the voices around him quieted and willed his eyes to open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light flooded his sight making him daisy and blind for a second. His body was heavy, like waking up from hours of a deep sleep but otherwise good so he growled softly and sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy looked around him, it was early, morning light flooding the area. He really was in the middle of a marsh, safely sat on one of the moss covered rocks littering it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped out of his musings when he caught sight of three girls on a little boat gaping at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He … hello" He greeted the girls awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three girls currently gapping at him were young. Two of them perhaps the same age as him and one much younger but at least sixteen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were clad in long cotton skirts and fitted short sleeved blouses in different shades of green. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was odd, those kind of clothing reminded Jimmy of the medieval ones his friends loved to wear in themed festivals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it some kind of medieval reconstitution?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Mr, who are you and what … are you?" One of the girls, a redheaded one, stated with wide eyes. She looked at him from head to toe but only curiosity reflected on her pretty face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What … are you? What kind of question is that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at himself and gasped at his get up. His clothes were gone and his body was covered by ribbons of green and slimy algae, effectively hiding his sensible parts and judging by the feeling on his skin, he was completely naked under the plant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm staying at Vicomte De Purgatoire castle. I went for a walk and saw a beautiful lake … the black lake, it was full of this algae " He gestured at the ribbons spinned around his arm" and surrounded by red roses" He finished. The three girls looked at one another quizzically, as if they didn't understand what he was talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is no lake of that name in this area and I never saw red roses out of gardens in Valhalla City" Said the redheaded girl, nose scrunching in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Valhalla city? … I was … I reside in a castle not far away from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lille</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I'm from Paris but with friends we are actually staying in a luxurious castle …" He trailed off when there was no signs of understanding from the girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry but there is just Valhalla city in this area and our farm not far away from this forest. Are you from another realm? This is Paradise realm" Stated a blond haired and soft spoken girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The fairy realm perhaps?" Asked eagerly the youngest of the girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not a fairy Jo! Just lost his way and … his cloths … and is incredibly pretty … You are not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fairy</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes?" Replayed the redheaded girl, eying him suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy blushed at the girl's statements. Years of classical dance granted him a slender, light muscled built and a gracious gait. His short and petite form was perfect for lifts, his dance partners loved it because it was easy to manhandle him. But never someone mistook him for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fairy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not! A fairy that is. I'm just an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Etoile</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a ballet dancer" He said, his voice a little high and the youngest girl -</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jo</span>
  </em>
  <span>- huffed, disappointed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I think we should introduce ourselves too and go see how we can send you back home honey yeah?" Asked the older blond girl with a soft smile and Jimmy felt somehow ressured. He nodded and reached for the hand  the girl extended, thanking her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy hopped on the girls little boat and accepted the blanket Jo extended to him a minute later, he wrapped it around himself happy to wear something warmer than just slimy algae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls paddled slowly, zigzagging between the rocks until reaching the marsh's edge. After that the girls passed him their socks in order to have some protection on his feet and the four of them began to walk in their farm's direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy was lost. This can't be some kind of reconstitution or even a bad joke, it was too real so he had no choice but to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is what Vicomte De Purgatoire said true?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If he said the truth so chances are that he was completely lost in another world without an idea of how to go back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While walking Jimmy learned his companions names. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was Charlotte or Charlie for friends who was an omega and just like he thought was twenty three like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessica or Jess who was a year older than them, who was an omega too and finally Johanna or Jo who was fifteen and an alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls were friendly and even with Johanna, who spent her time asking if he was sure about not being some kind of forest fairy, he was glad they were the ones who found him naked and shivering in the middle of a mesh and in a strange unknown world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they emerged from the dense forest and approached a large brick building surrounded by an enclosure full of black stallions and fields of different vegetables, he realised that they reached the farm the girls were talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maaaan they are already at it! It's not even midday!" Growled Jo. Jimmy looked at her and followed her gaze then he gasped sharply and froze in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a beautiful man with pretty features and short black hair seated on the edge of a well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>an omega</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His legs were widely open in order to fit a larger man with sandy hair who was eagerly kissing his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if they were just kissing, thing he saw regularly because Parisians have no shame, this was much more </span>
  <em>
    <span>erotic</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He averted his eyes, cheeks flaming with a hot red color making Charlie and Jess jiggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he lifted his gaze, Johanna was already marching in the couple's direction and yelling about decorum and making their siblings gag and ferries blush, the last statement made Jimmy blush some more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the farm's entrance, not far from the well, Johanna introduced the couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is Dean my brother and his husband Castiel. Guys this is Jimmy" Gestured Johanna at the couple before gesturing at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice meeting ya Jimmy. Johanna said that you are lost?" Asked Dean suspiciously and Jimmy knew instinctively that he was an alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I … I was on a holiday with friends and during a walk around a lake I lost my footing and … fell. When I woke up it was to the voices of your sisters" He answered timidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And where are you from? Perhaps we can take you there or send a message to your home?" Asked gently Castiel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not from this realm. He didn't even knew that he was in Paradise realm" Replayed Charlie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? It's not possible. Paradise realm frontiers are closed, no one can enter without being noticed or … transported" Stated Dean, seeming deep in thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I … I don't know. I'm from Paris and I was with friends on holidays in Vicomte De Purgatoire Castle not far away from Lille in France … I don't even knew of a city called Valhalla or Paradise!" He whisper-yelled at Dean and Castiel. Now tears flowing freely down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down Jimmy. It's ok we will find your home and send you back. You can stay with me and Jo until then yes?" Reassured Charlie softly. Dean nodded at them and wrapped his arm around Castiel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will go to the city center after feeding the animals and I will ask around if there was someone or something strange. Until we solve this and talk to Sammy about Jimmy's situation, all this stays here between us. If someone ask any one of you, Jimmy is a cousin from a faraway Paradise province ok?" Asked Dean, seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy didn't knew these people or this alpha advising him to remain aconito in a strange world but he somehow already trusted this group and he read enough fantastic novels to knew that if you find yourself in an alien world, keep your identity secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he nodded at the alpha's demands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well. Jo and Charlie go in and find Jimmy something more … hum … covering to wear. Jess and Cas you go on with your chores and I'm going to find Sammy" Said Dean with finality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group scattered around and Jimmy followed Charlie and Jo like a lost puppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After taking a hot bath and getting rid of the grim on his skin, Jimmy dressed in a too long blue tunic and cotton short trousers which fitted him like regular ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got out of the bathroom, he spotted a walking mirror in the hall and stood up in the front of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was adjusting his tunic, trying to hide the fabric wrapped around his waist to secure his trousers when the mirror's frame caught his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The frame was made of copper, something not that uncommon but the designs were breathtaking. The frame was done as if it was a bunch of intricate spices of wheat with lillies popping here and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like the black lake painting's frame. It's the same artist.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy gasped and took off in the kitchen direction where Jo and Charlie were. He barreled in the kitchen completely unaware of his falling trousers and cried out for the girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who made the walking mirror in the hallway?" He asked urgently dismissing the worried looks the two girls, in the middle of cutting potatoes, sent him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa Jimmy! Calm yourself! You are talking about the copper framed one?" Asked Johanna as she put down her knife and dragged a chair for him to sit on. Jimmy breathed deeply and took the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah please tell me you knew who made it or who sold it to you" He pleaded softly. The two girls exchanged surprised looks and Charlie approached him, crouching down in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah we knew him. An alpha blacksmith, he works with wood too, he have a little shop and forge in the city close to my bakery. His name's Benjamin Lafitte. Why is it so important?" Asked Charlie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to talk to this Mr Lafitte. He did lots of works for Vicomte De Purgatoire Castle! The castle's hall is littered by metallic objects in the same fashion as the mirror's frame. The Vicomte know Mr Lafitte!" Replayed Jimmy. Charlie and Jo nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benny know about the castle’s owner were you were sejourning” Whispered Charlie and Jimmy nodded eagerly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. We wait for Sam and Dean first and we will sort all this with Benny after” Told him Jo and he nodded again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He have a hope to go home and Benjamin Lafitte was his lead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nutcracker omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello :)</p><p>New chappi ... it's reeeeeaaaallllyyyyy fluffy xD</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ting, ting, ting … The produced sound of metal on metal echoed all around the dark and hot room mingling with the lively sounds of Valhallalian shoppers in the main street, only a sliding door and the front boutique shielding the small forge from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benny lifted the small and delicate dagger’s blade he was working on, the metal still red and hot, to admire the shape of the blade for a second before submerging it in the jar full of cold water, resulting in a hissing noise and the cooling of the metal. After the metal cooled enough he took a square of sandpaper and began to scrub the blade, beautiful swirls showed up on the black material. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Damascus blade he was working on was for an engaging dagger an omega wanted to give to their future alpha and Benny wanted to make sure this was the perfect gift even if it took him ages to be done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hours of work in the forge the alpha growled softly and looked down himself. He cringed at the sight because he was sweaty, muscled bare chest smirred with sooth and metal shards, his face and scent were surely disgusting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benjamin Laffitte, the fourth, inherited his skill and vocation from his alpha mother but his love for nature and flowers were all his omega father’s heritage, that’s why all the commissions he did were decorated with some kind of flor life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his parents passed away, his two already engaged sisters married soon after so he inherited all the building with the shop, the forge and the two stories of living carters above. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benny adored his work and home but it was somehow lacking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know about the storm coming his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy looked around himself flabbergasted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valhalla was beautiful. The main street was paved with whitish, polished cobbles and the buildings were all bright colored wood walls and metallic touches like the balconies rails, the shop doors or their name plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People milled around, shopping or talking with each other, baskets full of foods and clad in the same fashion as the girls, Dean, Sam and now him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This really was a new world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really seem like you are not from this world” Hummed Sammy beside him. Jimmy looked at the tall, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>, man at his right and blushed. He really couldn’t act the part of the faraway cousin even if it was to save his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. This city is pretty cute. Where I come from the cities are beautiful too but in a more massive and iron fashion I guess?” He said, not really knowing how to describe a 21st century Paris with its tall buildings, transportations and communications means to the locals of a cute city with marble ways and pretty carriages. Dean and Sam looked confused but didn’t ask questions and it was a relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them walked for a good ten minutes before arriving at a small central square. There were small boutiques all around the place, a semistress, a bakery, a café, a police office and what looked like an administrative building but he couldn't place it. In the square’s center there were small rose bushes with metallic public banks actually occupied by old people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy smiled at the relaxed atmosphere and cute display of the barista delivering cafes to a group of old ladies. He startled a little when Dean called him, he didn’t even notice that Dean and Sam were feet away from him at the mouth of a narrow path so he sprinted to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them walked for a minute through a shadowy path which could barely hold two people walking side by side until reaching double iron doors with an iron plate name hanging above it. The plate name read </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Laffite wonders”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the beautiful cursive framed by two winged ferries and vines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean pouched the heavy door and the mixed scents of wood and iron wafted out of the shop, knocking breath out of Jimmy’s lungs. The air was rather suffocating and hot but his compagnons strolled in as if it didn’t affect them at all so Jimmy sucked in a last deep clean breath and followed the brothers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Benny you there?” Dean yelled once in the small boutique. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The area was littered by metallic and wood pieces, going from the simple keychain to a vanity or a gate. There were finished pieces, wood coating drying or others clearly just started but all in all Jimmy was fascinated. How can someone do such beautiful and detailed pieces without all the tools modernity offers? Even curious as he was, the first question he will be asking won’t be about the magnificent works.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a step behind the brothers, admiring a beautiful doll house in a corner, when a deep rough voice growled at their intrusion, making him freeze in place with wide eyes. A sliding door opened at the far end of the room just behind the table doubling as a counter and a beast of a man emerged from it. He was tall, stunning and </span>
  <em>
    <span>very shirtless</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello brother. You have a problem with the enclosure I delivered?” Asked the man looking between Sam and Dean. He didn’t notice Jimmy who was devouring the tall man with his eyes.      </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy never really paid attention to alphas. He only dated betas, who were class camarades or members of his dance crew, alphas were rare in the ballet world after all. With the betas It never went further than a close lipped kiss or the rare make out in the changing rooms of the dance studio. For someone like him, who began ballet at a really young age and worked hard enough to make it to an Etoile without neglecting his studies, the lack of a private or love life wasn’t a surprise. There is a limited amount of things someone could do in a day after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when he saw the alpha, he gaped at the sigh, furiously blushing like a teenage girl or a teenage omega who never saw a real life alpha, naked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha, Mr Lafitte, was handsome. Tall, well muscled and he can even be described as burly because of his soft belly and chubby sides, his chest and arms were covered by hair which Jimmy found rather disgusting in some of his friends but didn't even blink at the generous amount of it on this alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sky blue eyes, wet sandy hair, square jaw, soft cheeks covered by a generous beard and a blinding white smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All in all this alpha was handsome, strong and cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A cute alpha bear</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Though Jimmy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are looking for one of your customers. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vicomte De Purgatoire</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jimmy here needs to have a talk with him" Said Dean standing a little to the left and the alpha crossed eyes with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy lost his voice for a second and himself in the alpha's blue eyes, only coming back to earth when Sam cleared his voice and nudged him a little with his foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! My name is Jimmy Novak and I wanted to ask if you can help me find Vicomte De Purgatoire. I saw a lot of your works in his castle so he surely is one of your regulars?" Squicked out Jimmy, cheeks flaming. The alpha stared at him without a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is so uncomfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Though Jimmy and when seconds passed by without a word from the alpha, Sam cleared once more his voice and broke the heavy silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sooo … Benny can you tell us where we can find this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vicomte De Purgatoire</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Benny snapped out of his dream and looked dizily at the other alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Sorry … I mean no I don't know a mister by that name. You said he had some of my works?" Asked Mr Lafitte. Face red. Jimmy nodded at him with an equally furious blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes! A lot of stunning pieces! There was a beautiful desk with its matching chairs, frames with wild roses and vines, an impressive stair railing and even a gate. I'm sure it's your work! The pieces in here look exactly like the ones I saw in the castle" Said Jimmy with a voice a little too high and he could swear the alpha blushed some more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I … hum yes I do all this kind of things but I don't remember doing it for a single person and for a castle" He said. Jimmy's face and hopes crumbled but before he could thank the handsome alpha for his help, the man stuttered out" But I can look at my registries! I put down all my customers' names and addresses so perhaps I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vicomte De Purgatoire</span>
  </em>
  <span> or a customer who ordered some of the things you mentioned?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy smiled at the gentle alpha and nodded. Benny returned the smile with a soft puppy look before the clearing of a voice, for the third time, shattered the bubble they were in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Benny? Don't take offence man but you could, perhaps, put on a shirt. Our omega-fairy here isn't really accustomed to this kind of display" Stated Sam with a smirk, which was mirrored by Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy blushed furiously and cast down his eyes whereas Benny was on the verge of passing out as he fled the room with a barely heard “sorry”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The laughter of the brothers echoed all around the boutique.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benny heard the laughter of his friends as he took the stairs two by two to the first floor of his home. What a fool he made of himself, parading half naked in front of his friends and an omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not just an omega, the most beautiful and precious omega he ever saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy was so pretty. Deep dark blue eyes, slender frame, milky skin and the prettiest smile he ever saw. At almost thirteen years old he never reacted like this in front of someone, he was an alpha from head to toe and even if he wasn’t mated he had his share of rollings in hay with beta girls and omega boys but Jimmy’s appearance screamed delicate, lovely, breakable and the only thing he wanted to do was roll him in a fluffy blanket and hide him away.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benny put on the first shirt he stumbled upon when entering his bedroom and took off in the bathrooms direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!” He winced at the reflection looking at him from the mirror. Benny was dirty, face smeared with some kind of grease, his hair lumpy from all the sweat and even his beard had shards of metal sticking to it. If he had a small hope to look good in the omega’s eyes now it was completely lost, what a fool he made of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benny washed his face, the suds taking forever to clear out of his beard, combed back his hair with some water and cleaned all the visible areas of his body with a wet towel. It wasn’t perfect and he still looked like a dirty fool but he couldn't make the brothers and their lovely charge wait for him to take a bath so he swallowed his pride and went back downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was welcomed back by Dean and Sam talking together and the little omega observing a wooden nutcracker in the shape of a ragdoll cat. The little thing was for a small girl across the street who had a cat with similar features, her mother wanted a cute wooden nutcracker so he decided to make a ragdoll cat one. It took him days to shape it with this much detail and a feeling of accomplishment invaded his heart when the omega smiled after touching the little dark ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benny ignored the brothers, not even aware of doing it, and made his way to the omega. He cleared his voice, his smile slipping from his face when the omega jolted and took a step back from him, blue eyes wide open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, I didn’t mean to scare you” Benny whispered softly, observing the young omega for signs of discomfort. Jimmy returned the smile and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s me. I was a little surprised and lost in my head. This is really pretty, each time I see a nutcracker it reminds me of the fairytail” Said Jimmy with a big smile gesturing to the cat nutcracker. Benny frowned at the omega, he didn’t know of a fairytale featuring a nutcracker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I … I don’t know of a fairytale with a nutcracker. Or perhaps I’m too old for this new generation’s fairy tales” Lauthed Benny, making Jimmy blush softly “Hum, this fairytale is about what?” Asked the alpha curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega’s eyes sparkled at the alpha’s question and he began recounting the fairytail. He talked about the setting, the story happening in some kind of winter holiday, about the different actors being children, moving dolls and talking rats. It was all very bizzare and unexpected but the omega seemed to really love this fairy tail judging by his excited gestures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ … and the nutcracker danced so beautifully with Clara! There is the Sugar Plum Fairy dance that’s so pretty too! Hum it does something like this” Said the omega and Benny’s heart stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy started to dance, humming softly to himself. His steps were beautiful, somehow delicate and airy like he was about to fly away. He danced on his tippy toes so comfortably, like he weighed nothing and did small, gracious jumps finishing with his leg high up and practically stuck to his upper body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So flexible</span>
  </em>
  <span>, taught Benny with a furious blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wah Jimmy! What the hell was that?” Asked Sam, breaking the bubble surrounding them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy broke out of his daisy state at Sam’s voice and looked at him. Sam and Dean were wide eyed, Dean even had his mouth gaping, that’s when he realized what he did. He just executed the first routine of the Sugar Plum Fairy in the Nutcracker ballet in front of three alien alphas, he really was bad at hiding his terran origins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was really beautiful. Is that some kind of a dance?” Asked Benny, his voice soft; almost a whisper. Jimmy blushed and nodded. At this point there was really no reason to lie, he was exposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m a classical dancer where I come from, soon to be a teacher” He smiled, looking around himself and observing the alphas for a reaction.  Dean closed his mouth and coughed soundly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it! Jimmy here is </span>
  <em>
    <span>a cousin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, traveling and visiting you know. He will be staying with Jo and Charlie for some time and, you know, learning the world before going back home” He said looking pointedly at Jimmy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Exactly!” Jimmy squicked out and Benny nodded at him, seeming still fascinated and focused on the small omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t dance. I tried at the festivals, dances less complicated than what you did, but I was really bad. My feet don’t synchronise” Spilled out Benny, red tinting his cheeks a second later and Jimmy laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so bad! Because with your size, you could be a really reliable partner for lifts! You could lift and handle someone like me so easily!” Laughed Jimmy, not really minding his words. The brothers laughed uncomfortably and Benny averted his eyes, now sporting a violent blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooo Benny we were here to get some information about the Mister De Purgatoire, can you look him up in your registries?” Asked Sam loudly, covering the still-laughing-Dean’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benny turned around and made a beeline for his desk, ignoring the smirking eyes of his friends and the sparkling blues of the angel gracing them with his presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After listing all the customers who had ordered similar furniture to the vicomte De Purgatoire for his friends and the omega to check, the little party thanked him and made its way out of his boutique. He promised to ask his customers and suppliers about the man, earning himself a thank you and a beautiful smile from the omega beauty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That evening, after a hearty supper, the alpha went back to his forge, took out a slip of rough paper and a piece of charcoal and began to sketch his new project. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the great father clock in the boutique ringed midnight, the alpha put down the design on his work table, switched off the oil lamp and went to bed, mind still swirling with ideas to complete his new project.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moon rays shined through the little window above the alpha’s work table, illuminating the blue eyed and black furred cat nutcracker clad in a soldier’s uniform. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Teaching omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello mes chéries!</p><p>A long chappi!<br/>Thank you for the kudos and comments =D<br/>Hope you will enjoy it!</p><p>Warnning: Fluff xD</p><p>Enjoy! &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jimmy sighed and slumped on the beautifully decorated bench. It was delicately crafted and decorated with irises and roses, blending in the general relaxing atmosphere of the city's central square.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bench cried Benjamin's craftsmanship and Jimmy's heart suddenly swelled with anger. The damn blacksmith worked so much that all the town purchased a thing from him at least once, the first list of potential </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifers De Purgatoire</span>
  </em>
  <span> was about thirty people and after days of searching, he didn't progress at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly he began to lose hope. He even went back to the mesh with Jo and Charlie, even tried to submerge himself in it at the crack of down but he just earned himself more laundry and a trip to the baths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy couldn't keep it up like this. Charlie and Jo were good friends but he couldn't just eat and sleep in their house freely, after all they were two unmated working omegas and he knew that Charlie's bakery, even if popular, barely managed to feed them all and pay rent for the apartment above it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls proposed him to do dance classes for adults and children in the center square. The place was large enough and it could liven up some more the quiet neighbourhood. They even put an inscription sheet on their store's window advertising the discovery class he was to deliver on the upcoming Sunday and the thing was already full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he could give some dance classes and charge for them he could help the girls pay their rent and food and at the same time keep searching for the vicomte. He just hoped his classes would interest people enough to pay a little for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benny's heart thudded loudly and his hand shook a little bit while already reaching for a pen, his eyes focused on the half full sheet of paper that read:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Free Discovery Dance Class by Jimmy Novak, adults and children welcomed</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted so much to see the little omega but he couldn't muster enough courage to call to him when he saw him at Charlie's bakery or passing by his shop, surely to go search for the elusive vicomte </span>
  <em>
    <span>De Purgatoire</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny still didn't know why Jimmy was searching for him but he was pretty sure it was important so he gave him a long list of suspects … Perhaps the list was too long because the little omega didn't come back and his gift was already done for days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't have any reason to give him something so why not take the occasion and give it as thanks for a free dance class?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like an eternity of him glaring at the sheet, Benny nodded firmly to himself and scrambled his name on its bottom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't see the redheaded omega snickering at him behind the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy stood up uncomfortably, almost panicking, behind Charlie's small bakery's window observing his students invade the center square. His course was to start in fifteen minutes and there were already five adults and ten teens. He had representatives of all ages, ranking from 7 to 87 yo. It was exciting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jimmy! Are you ready? I got my violin!" Exclaimed Jo, just as excited as him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They worked together for this course, Jo showing him all the songs she could play with her violin and Jimmy improvising routines in classic or contemporary dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was fun-work trying to adapt his movements to the rhythmic and joyous music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes I'm ready! Let's go. Charlie you join us for a few minutes?" He asked the redheaded. Charlie smiled and told them that she would join when her customers' attention would be stolen by Jimmy's course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jo took his hand and dragged his shy ass to the center square where its benches and planted pots had been pushed to the far side of it to make room for everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy took a second to look at his students and smiled softly to himself. There were people of all ages and sexes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A group of teenagers laughing between themselves, a couple with their children, two grandmother's with little ones; surely their grandchildren, a slim old alpha with soft shoes cutely swaying to an imaginary music with a teen beta girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the most eye catching of the bunch was the two tall alphas talking softly to a blond omega girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jess caught his gaze she waved at him making Sam and Benny look his way. Jimmy blushed softly when Benny smiled at him and waved too. The omega returned the kind gesture, a little daisy and lost in the other's smile but the moment was too short because a second later Jo was pulling at his soft tunics sleeve, seeking his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can start. Go Jimmy" She encouraged with a smile and a wink before sitting on her small stool, her violin's case already open at its side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy cleared his voice and clapped softly his hands to capture his students' attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everybody hello and thank you for being here" He smiled and his students clapped loudly in greetings, transforming his shy smile to a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a pleasure to be your dance teacher for the hour and Jo" He gestured to the teen, who was tuning up her instrument " will be our music master”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I prepared a short routine, less than a minute long. I will show you all of it and after that I will show you one movement at once and we will try them together. Don't hesitate to ask questions or tell me if you are uncomfortable about anything" At the general nod of his class, he clapped his hands and concluded with a big smile " Let's go! Jo, music please!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While working with Jo on the course, the teen omega played a rather dynamic song which reminded him of the ballet </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Esmeralda</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There was a beautiful solo where the ballerina danced with brusque movements because the song's notes were jerky but remained gracious. It was perfect for an initiation course because his students would see clearly defined movements with clear breaks between them but will still manage a complete choreography.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benny was mesmerized, fascinated, completely out of place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recognized the music, it was a beautiful song that prompted people to dance and laugh but Jimmy's interpretation was unique and enchanting. His movements seemed simple and defined but they were so … flexible and fluid like Jimmy's body was composed of liquid gold and not bones and flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the participants were flabbergasted, gasps here and there making themselves heard when the small omega tapped with his hand his left leg, still perched on his left foot toes, not bothered at all to have all his weight, even as featherweight as he was, on his tippy toes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dancing on your toes and practically kissing your ankles wasn't really that common in the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jimmy executed his last movement which resembled a reverence, he stood up, head held high and nose in the air like he was posturing but broke out of his position when the music stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the omega’s performance, a minute of silence invaded the square, even some shop owners stopped their work to pear at the new omega. A worried smile flashed on Jimmy's flushed face and he began to fiddle nervously with his shirt's long hem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hum how was it?" He asked softly and hell broke loose. All the students broke out of their daze and clapped loudly, the group of teenagers surrounded Jimmy, firing question after question about how he did this or that movement. Even Jo was surrounded, praises about her violin skills flowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benny was really happy for Jimmy, the class was already a success and surely his future ones will be just as successful. After some exchanges with his students the omega clapped softly and announced that it was time for practice, promising more dancing at the end of the course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dreaded practice time arrived and Benny groaned to himself. He wasn't a good dancer, too big, too heavy and even stomping on his dance partners toes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please spread all over the square and let at least an arm's length between yourselves and your neighbours!" He said loudly and the students shuffled around placing themselves as told. Benny went to the last row smiling at his neighbour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect! Now we begin. Try to mimic what I'm doing" Said  Jimmy, taking a gracious position, legs perfectly right and tights snuggled together, head held high, arms forming a circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benny didn't know this position, didn't even know what style of dance Jimmy was teaching them but it was so beautiful and airy. He mimicked the omega's posture, earning a soft smile when Jimmy's gaze traveled around them to point out who was doing right or had to correct their position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he heard a chuckle coming from Sam, who was at his left, he didn’t even bother to pay him attention, he just scowled at the other alpha and returned his focus to the beautiful omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that he was ridiculous in this position, it wasn't really sweated for someone with his kind of physic, he saw it with some of the other alphas who decided to play the game with their children or mates, they weren't really graceful but he wanted to try it and if it caused a small smile in the pretty omega so be it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excellent! This is what we call the starting position. Every time you want to do a routine of classical dance you start with this position. Now the first movement!" Said Jimmy and began to do the first movement, repeating it several times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tried out the movement with him and after that they were prompted to do it again and again to practice, with Jimmy passing between them to correct each one of them individually if the person was doing it wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hour passed rapidly and at its end some of the teens and children participating even managed to successfully complete the routine. Going as far as dancing with Jimmy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok we will stop here! Thank you so much, you are all very talented" Said Jimmy, clapping at them with a wide smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They clapped and yelled their thank yous. The younger ones weaning about the end of the lesson, it was really a success.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will hopefully see you soon in the future courses. You will have all the information you need about the dates and places in the future days at Charlie's bakery! Now have you questions?" He laughed happily when some of the teen's heads popped out at his announcement of future courses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a question!" Exclaimed a petite teenage omega, bouncing excitedly. At Jimmy’s smile and nod she asked “You can do lifts in classical dance?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course. You can dance in couples so one of the paire can do the lifting. There are really beautiful couple-dance routines with lifts but keep in mind that it could be dangerous. The lifter must be strong enough to handle his partner’s weigh and the lifted one must trust their partner and learn how to land safely if they are dropped ” He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you show us something simple?” Asked another teen, eager to learn. Jimmy smiled and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Can I have a partner under four years old?” He asked softly, looking at the bunch of children at the front of the group. A small omega girl, barely three years old, bounced to him with a shy smile stating that she wanted to dance with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy chuckled softly and showed her what to do. The little girl took two feet of impetus before running in his direction at full force. The omega planted firmly his feet on the ground, bending his knees and spreading his legs to be stable and when the little omega girl was in his reach, he put his hands on her waist and lifted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little one was giggling, spreading her arms and legs as if she was flying. Jimmy kept the position for seconds before slowly dropping down the girl to hug her. She giggled and kissed his cheek before hopping off of his arms and scrambling to her parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is an example of a lift. As I said, choose wisely your partner and it will be good” Said the omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about an example where you are the lifted one? I assume it would be more, you know, spectacular if it’s you! I can assist you” Said a tall alpha, a devious smile on his lips. Jimmy looked uncomfortable but nodded when the group of teens beamed and encouraged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benny didn’t like it at all and growled at the other alpha’s statement. The man was known to be a skirt’s shaser and his proposition was all but innocent. Imagining Jimmy in his arms was making him uncomfortable but he didn’t really have the right to protest it so he just glared at the alpha and willed himself to calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Take the same position as me earlier and make sure you remain as still as you can” Instructed the omega but the other just waved at him, saying that he was strong enough to handle him and Jimmy frowned at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega positioned himself two feet away from the alpha and ran but when he took hold of Jimmy’s waist he stumbled back, dropping him in the process. Gasps and cries of fear echoed around the group for a second but Jimmy reassured them immediately by safely landing on his feet as if he hadn’t been dropped at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is what I was talking about. Your partner must be capable of handling you and if you are the lifted one you have to learn how to land safely if you are dropped. I recommend to not try lifts for now and if you really want to do it, do it with the right partner and on a softer surface like grass or dirt and keep in mind that it could be dangerous!” He said, the groups of students are even more interested but understanding the warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now for my partner's mistakes” Jimmy chirped softly, looking at the alpha who wasn’t that happy for his failure “You weren't stable enough so my weight destabilized you. Your feet must be firmly planted on the ground, legs spread and knees bent a little. Your head was too high, you couldn't see me coming” Advised Jimmy but the alpha just grinned at him and snorted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t bend and my head is always held high sweetheart!” Laughter echoed around the group and Jimmy smiled uncomfortably at the statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the last straw for Benny so he growled and made his way to the front, caching the group’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I try?” He asked softly the omega who blushed prettily and nodded. Benny took the other alpha’s place, pouching him to the side and ignoring completely the glare he sent him, only focused on the small omega. He positioned himself just as Jimmy unstructured and waited for the omega to come to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy swallowed his yelp and tried to stay focused while feet away from the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benny executed the lift perfectly. Of course he wasn’t surprised at all because the alpha was huge, strong and had the perfect position to support his weight, his stretched-arms muscles flexed and Jimmy gulped. When he smiled down at the alpha, who mirrored it with his own grin, his heart flooded with warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” He asked softly the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah perfectly fine. As light as a feather!” Chuckled Benny and Jimmy smiled mischievously at him, an idea crossing his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me try something” He said, putting his hands on the alpha’s arms, tilting his body onward and spreading his legs widely, position now practically upside down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gasps, loud cheers and clapping reverberated all around them and he knew that they were a sight to behold. This lift was hard to do because all his weight centered on Benny’s arms and if he wasn’t strong enough Jimmy could hurt the other and be dropped head first. Jimmy trusted the alpha enough to try it because of the other’s smile and obvious ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha’s body was really perfect for lifts and he said so, making Benny blush cutely. Red invaded Jimmy’s cheeks too when he realized how corny his statement was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok! Everybody this is a well realized lift! You can put me down?” He asked softly Benny, who nodded at him and began to lower him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy didn’t expect the alpha to hug him just as he did for the small omega girl while demonstrating how to do a lift earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He instinctively looped his arms around the alpha’s broad shoulders and his legs around his waist, caught in the blue of his eyes and his beautiful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I … Thank you for the course, it was impressive” Said Benny. Voice soft and low, making Jimmy shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? It was a pleasure” He smiled, surely blushing madly. They were really close and he felt shy but not uncomfortable, weirdly he fit perfectly in this alpha’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I left something for you in Charlie’s bakery” Said Benny and Jimmy looked at him quizzically. He was about to question the alpha about it when Jo cleared her throat and caught their attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy scrambled out of Benny’s arms and thanked him with a small reverence, giggling when the huge alpha mimicked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thanked his students once more and promised future courses in the following days before Jo dragged him to Charlie’s bakery, the square progressively emptying itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they entered the bakery Charlie engulfed Jimmy in a warm hug, crying out about how it was awesome and how he was talented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You liked it?” He asked, looking at the two girls and bouncing on his feet, still full of excitement and energy. The girls nodded at him and squealed while discussing what they liked the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some time the three of them calmed down around some tea and cookies. They were talking of his future schedule when Charlie stood up and disappeared behind the counter, crying out that she had forgotten to pass him something. When the redheaded came back, she dropped a recklessly wrapped package on his lap grinning almost madly at him. He took the small package and looked at Charlie quizzically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just open it!” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy unwrapped the soft blue fabric and gasped at the sight. It was a beautiful black furred and blue eyed cat nutcracker, about a hand long. The cute thing had what seemed like a soldier’s green uniform vest with golden buttons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The details were mesmerizing and breathtaking but the first thought that came to Jimmy was</span>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <span>He remembered about my favorite ballet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His heart thudded a little bit faster.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The music starting the chappi is "Pull marine" of Isabelle Adjani =)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>